


Cold

by TurquoiseDragon



Series: Oblivious Otabek [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseDragon/pseuds/TurquoiseDragon
Summary: After again ending up in the guest room, Yuri's got a plan.





	Cold

“Beka!” Yuri called out loudly from his room.

“Yeah, Yura?” Came the reply a second later.

They were a few months into their relationship, and one of them would sleep over at the other’s house practically every night. Yuri really did like this arrangement, however, no matter what he did, he and Otabek would always somehow end up in separate rooms. This was a problem. And Yuri was going to fix it. 

“It’s literally freezing in here! Why is your house so cold?”

Okay, so it wasn’t really that cold, but this plan was better than nothing. 

“You’re cold? Really? I didn’t think it was that bad,” said Otabek.

“Then you’re like, a polar bear or something.”

Otabek laughed loudly.

“I’ll go grab you some extra blankets.”

Blankets? Really? Yuri didn’t think he was being that subtle. Then again, he also didn’t think he was being that subtle when he and Otabek had gone on their first ‘date’. 

“You have got to be kidding me, Beka,” he grumbled softly.

Sure enough, Otabek soon showed up to Yuri’s room with a stack of folded blankets and a slightly confused look on his face.

“So, I passed the thermostat on the way over,” Otabek said as he set the blankets down on the bed. 

“Oh?” 

Had Otabek caught his bluff?

“It’s almost seventy in here. That’s warmer than you keep your house. Are you sick?”

Apparently, he had not. 

“What? No. Of course I’m not sick,” Yuri replied loudly, sitting up fully now.

“Are you sure? How about I take your temperature and the-”

Yuri cut him off with a huff.

“I’m not sick. I’m absolutely sure. I’m not even that cold.”

“What? Then why did you…?”

“Because I wanted you to come cuddle!”

Yuri felt a blush beginning to appear on his cheeks.

“You did? Why didn’t you just say so?”

“I wanted to figure out if you wanted to.” 

Yuri looked down, hoping his hair would cover his growing blush. This plan quickly failed too, as Otabek sat down on the bed next to him and gently tilted Yuri’s chin up to look at him.

“Of course I want to, Yura.”

Otabek softly kissed Yuri’s forehead and slid under the covers, pulling him into a hug. Yuri curled up beside him with a triumphant smirk, resting his head on Otabek’s chest and tangling their legs together. 

Soon the smirk turned into a full smile as Yuri felt Otabek beginning to gently stroke his hair. Yuri began to drift off to sleep. This, he decided, closing his eyes, was the best possible way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
